


Prepare for Consequences of the most Extreme and Dangerous

by WastingPixies



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingPixies/pseuds/WastingPixies
Summary: To a Witch and Wizard, magic is something they take for granted. An aspect of life that even many muggle-borns start to take for granted.To Hazel Potter, it is something one should dedicate their lives to understand.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Prepare for Consequences of the most Extreme and Dangerous

September first was a day that many witches and wizards enjoyed, a day of nostalgia for the old and excitement for the young. For it was on that day that the children of Wizarding Britain left for Hogwarts, an old school that taught how to cast from some of the most basic spells to far more complex magics. Many families gathered on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to see of there sons, daughters, nieces, and nephews. The platform has noisy and alive with activities, children talking with family, familiars crying out in excitement, parents fussing over their children.

But to one girl in a compartment at the end of the scarlet train that would take the children, she found herself with only her book and owl as company.

Her name was Hazel Potter, a young orphan girl that found herself enjoying the books of the wizarding world better than the people. When she had arrived on the platform she had made a point to look for an empty compartment, not wanting to deal with people poking at her and demanding that she shake their hands. She wished that the compartment doors had locks on them, if they did she would have locked it.

The book that she carried in her hands was one on magical theory. She was thankful that magic was vastly more interesting and worthy of attention than the people that seemed to use it. Magic was powerful, and just like anything that is powerful, it is inherently dangerous.

Tamper with the deepest mysteries — the source of life, the essence of self - only if prepared for consequences of the most extreme and dangerous kind.

The words that her textbook said sounded like a message to her, that if you wish to understand how magic works then you must be prepared to put your own life at risk.

She was fine with such an idea.

She was pulled out of her musing when she hears what she knew was probably inevitable. The door to her compartment opening. As she glanced up she noted that buildings were passing by the windows, the train having left the station at some point.

“Anyone sitting there?” Said the boy at the door while pointing at the seat across from herself. “Everywhere else is full.” The boy was a redhead that was probably her age. His clothes also didn’t even remotely match, like he was dressed by a blind person with zero understanding of fashion. One thing that they seemed to share was that she could tell that his clothes weren’t new, just like hers. But even if Aunt Petunia only ever got her clothes from a thrift store, it was better to get her clothes that looked presentable so they don’t cause any more rumors.

Hazel waved a hand to the seat as she looked back to her book. The boy seemed to get what she meant as he sat down across from her. She did vaguely wonder at his comment, she had read in Hogwarts: A History that the school used to have a lot more students in it than it does now. It had talked about the creation of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, how they had set up the enchantments to enter from the muggle side. It was something that had her annoyed at Hagrid, the man who introduced her to the wizarding world as he had neglected to mention it.

Then again he also seemed to have been under the impression that she knew a lot of things, like the fact that she was famous!

To say that she wasn’t very pleased about her first visit to the wizarding world would be an understatement. How everyone mobbed her to force her to shake their hands as they asked incredibly insensitive questions like if she could remember the face of a man who had tried to murder her when she was just a baby!

She really doesn’t like wizards.

Anyways, from what she had read the school used to have a lot more students than it has now, the last few wars cutting down the population of the wizarding world by quite a bit. Either he’s lying for some reason, probably not wanting to sit alone, or at some point, the train removed some carts.

“Hey, Ron.” A voice said from the door, as a pair of boys stepped in, both identical to each other. They carried a familial resemblance to the boy across from her.“Listen, we’re going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan’s got a giant tarantula down there.”

“Right,” he mumbled back, looking a bit uncomfortable.

The twins left them alone, thankfully. Ron had taken to watching the world pass through the window, while she continued to read her book. She had already read through all of her textbooks but wanted to go back through Magical Theory. Most of the classes that she had seen mentioned in her letter were about some form of magical use, so she figured going over it again would be useful as it was the root of all spells she learned.

The only thing that really disturbed them was around noon when a woman with a cart of sweets came by and asked if they wanted anything. Hazel was glad that with a little prodding the woman pulled out some sandwiches that she also had for sale, as her family didn’t give her any breakfast again. Sweets were nice and all, but she just wanted some real food.

They had two different visitors not too long later, both about the same thing. Apparently a boy named Neville had lost his pet toad, and a girl named Hermione joined him in his hunt for his pet. They were soon on their way as they hadn’t seen any toads. Thankfully after that, it had been a rather quiet trip, it ending when a voice echoed through the train, informing them that they would be arriving in a few minutes. She was thankful that she could just throw the robe over the dress that she was wearing and head to a door, leaving the boy to get ready.

Honestly what she had seen of him so far wasn’t bad, but that was likely to do with her not being interested in talking to him. If he knew who she was he may have started to ask all sorts of questions she really didn’t want to deal with.

* * *

Severus Snape let his eyes roam over the Great Hall, taking in all the familiar faces from his house. Thankfully none of them had been transferred to another school, so the meetings that he has with his house probably won’t have to be rescheduled. The only factor left to consider was how many of the new first years were to be placed in his house and to determine how best to reassure any child that was from a Light family that just because they are Slytherin doesn’t mean they are evil.

His eyes turn to the door as his ears hear them open, letting Minerva in with the line of new students. A grimace crosses his face as he looks over the first years. Most of the children that are entering this year are the Heirs of many noble houses. He would guess that ones that weren’t heirs would be muggle-borns and the newest of the Weasleys. Thankfully none of them were from families with Blood-Feuds. Though as his eyes fell on one girl he wondered if that would continue.

Hazel Potter wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. Despite his occasion question to Dumbledore he still didn’t know where the girl was raised, so all he had were guesses. She didn’t have the bearing of her father, not looking around like she owned everything in sight. No, she looked more inquisitive. He’s seen the look she had when she caught sight of the floating candles and the roof enchanted to show what was in the sky above. It was the eyes of someone who had questions. It was very much unlike her father, who would only look into something if it gave him more attention.

The girl's looks were closer to what he expected, though still not quite what he had imagined. She was short for one, looking to be the shortest in her entire year. While he was aware that she is the youngest in her year and would probably be shorter than her classmates, she was still smaller than he expected. She was by far the palest child in the line like she didn’t get much sunlight. She had long black hair going down to the mid of her back, with a long fringe covering her forehead with a bit peaking down to her eyes. She shared her mother's eyes, a striking green. He wondered if she would be able to pull off her mother's glare.

He’s honestly glad that Hazel didn’t look just like either of her parents, it would have been ridiculously difficult to keep a cool head around her if she looked like her mother. He didn’t want to think of what he would do if the child was a boy that looked like his father.

He watched as the girl's eyes zeroed in on the sorting hat when it was placed on the stool, and pleased to see her eyes turn almost hungry when the damn thing started to sing. He was sure that if Dumbledore hadn’t rigged things she would be placed either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The question was if she was merely curious about how that hat spoke, or if she had the ambition to understand magic.

But it was a moot point, the Headmaster wanted to make her his replacement as the head of the light. She would be a Gryffindor even if it was the worst place for her.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” Minerva called out once the applause from the students died down. Looking down at the scroll in her hand she called out “Abbott, Hannah!”

The girl was the first of many to be sorted, with Hufflepuff to be the first to get a new member. Susan Bones joined her, followed by a Terry Boot for Ravenclaw. It went on like that for a little bit with a few people joining houses, the first time he clapped was when Millicent Bulstrode joined his house.

When Draco walked up to the stole he wasn’t sure where the boy would go. Oh, he knew where he wanted to go, but despite both Severus and Narcissa’s best effort, the boy had all his father's faults without any of his good points. Honestly, the boy could be put into Gryffindor and he wouldn’t be surprised at all.

Thankfully it called out Slytherin, he didn’t want to deal with Draco throwing a tantrum and calling his father.

“Potter, Hazel!”

The entire hall was filled with sound at the name being declared.

Surprise, surprise, the girl the prophet has done nothing but talk about is going to school this year, is  actually here!

The hat sat on her head for a surprising about of time, considering where she was to go was predetermined. Still, it was of no surprise when it finally called out Gryffindor, nor was it all that surprising when all the students started screaming in excitement over a small child.

He was amused by her expression though, as she looked very annoyed. He’s sure that she didn’t want to go to Gryffindor.

A few more children were sorted between the houses, the last one being Blaise Zabini in his house. With the hats job done Minerva took it and it’s stool to the corner of the room, it’ll be taken by Dumbledore to his office once dinner was done.

“Welcome!” called out the man in question “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” and with that nonsensical declaration he plopped down into his throne.

  
That man spends way too much time taking the piss out of everyone and anything that he can.

Severus let his eyes wander over the students again, wondering how things would be this year. Especially with what the games the headmaster was playing this year.

More than ever he wished he got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. After all, if he got it he could hopefully get fired or die.


End file.
